Shadow Man
by BakuganDeathNoteFan123
Summary: Yuki wishes for a friend. And she gets one. However, she won't wake up from her sleep. Can the others save her from the Shadow man? Or will Yuki stay in the dream world forever? A Vocaloid\Dreamtalia story. Note: I'm not that big on Dreamtalia as I am on HetaOni, so forgive me if this sucks! But I'll try my best!
1. The New Friend

A\N: Since I'm working on a Ouran + HetaOni fanfic, I thought why not do something for Dreamtalia!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or Dreamtalia!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Kaito! Kaito! Guess what I did?" Yuki said. Kaito looked at her.

"Not now Yuki, I'm busy." Kaito said as he continued to chat with Miku.  
Yuki frowned. She decided to tell Rin and Len.

"Rin! Len!" Yuki said.

"Not now, Yuki! We're about to finish this game!" Len said. Yuki sighed and went to Luka and Gakupo.

"Hey Luka!"

"Yuki, we're talking about adult things. You'll have to talk later." Luka said.

"Ugh! Nobody ever listens to me!" Yuki shouted. Yuki ran upstairs.

That night, Yuki saw a shooting star. She closed her eyes and made a wish

"I wish for a friend who will always listen to me, and stay by my side and protect me!" Yuki said.

After Yuki went to bed, she didn't hear the voice whisper to her.

"YoUr WiSh Is GrAnTeD."

~In Yuki's dreams~

The meadow was beautiful. The sun shone brightly on her face. The field was filled with bright floating yellow dots, they were like fireflies, which were impossible to see in the day. Due to her being a child, Yuki couldn't help but chase them. It was then she realised she was having a lucid dream.

"This is so much fun! It feels so real!"

"It Is ReAl, ChIlD." A voice said.

Yuki turned around slowly. She saw a boy around Kaito's age. He had red hair with a curl sticking out. He had one blue eye. One of his arms, one side of his face, and one leg, was covered in shadow. His eye that was covered in shadow was nothing more then a white dot.

Out of instinct, Yuki screamed and ran away. She hid behind a tree.

"WhAt'S tHe MaTtEr, ChIlD?" The shadow person said.

"How did you-"

"WeLl, I cAn Be AnYwHeRe I wAnT tO bE." The shadow preson said.

"What do you want?" Yuki asked.

"I wAnT tO bE yOuR fRiEnD." The shadow man said before smiling. Yuki looked shocked.

"R-really?" Yuki asked. The shadow man nodded.

"YoU wIsHeD fOr A fRiEnD, aNd NoW I'm HeRe. TeLl mE, wHaT dO yOu WaNt To TaLk AbOuT?" He asked. Yuki smiled.

"I want to talk about how excited I am to have you as a friend." Yuki said.

"PeRfEcT." 


	2. LeAvE uS aLoNe!

A\N: So I'm considering deleting this stroy. For two reasons. Number one: I can't help but feel like this story sucks. Number two: I'm still new to Dreamtalia and don't know much about it, but I'm trying my best. Should I delete this? But I'm still writing this new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dreamtalia or Vocaloid.  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"So, ChIlD, wHaT's YoUr NaMe?" The shadow man asked.

"My name is Yuki. What's your name?" Yuki replied.

"YoU cAn CaLl Me ShAdOw." Shadow said.

"That name suits you!" Yuki said. Shadow smiled.

"ThAnK yOu." Shadow said.

"Your welcome! Can we be best friends forever, Shadow?" Yuki said.

"Of CoUrSe, YuKi." Shadow said.

~back to reality~

"Yuki, for the last time, wake up!" Len said. Rin and Oliver walked in.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked.

"What's going on is that this lazy kid refeuses to wake up!" Len said. Rin sighed.

"Well maybe you need to be nice. Yuki, it's time to wake up." Rin said as she shook the sleeping child.

~With Yuki and Shadow~

"Shadow, I think there's an earthquake!" Yuki said as she felt everything shake. Shadow's expression turned from calm to sinister.

"I'lL tAkE cArE oF iT." Shadow said as he walked off.

~reality again~

"AAAAHHHH!" Len screamed as he looked at the mirror. Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Luka, and Piko ran in.

"What's worng?" Piko asked. Len pointed to the mirror, everyone turned and gasped as Shadow stood in the mirror.

"W-what are you?" Miku asked. Shadow glared.

"ThAt'S nOt ImPoRtAnT! WhAt Is ImPorTaNt Is ThE fAcT ThAt YoU'rE aNnOyInG uS!" Shadow said. Oliver approached the mirror.

"'us'? By any chance, would you be the reason Yuki won't wake up?" Oliver asked calmly. Shadow nodded.

"WeLl, ArEn'T yOu A sMaRt CoOkIe. AnD i wANt AlL oF yOu To LeAvE uS aLonE!" Shadow said before fading away.

"Oliver, how did you know that thing was the reason Yuki won't wake up?" Meiko asked.

"Easy. I study mythological beings in my free time." Oliver said.

"So, what was thing?" Len asked.

"That, my friend, was a Faucherve." Oliver said.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A\N: Yep this just happened. And as for the whenever Shadow speaks the text looks LiKe ThIs, it's because I imagine Shadow!Italy's voice sounding like a mixture of a demon's voice and Italy's voice, so it's meant to look like two people talking at once. 


	3. Yuki and Shadow have milkshakes!

A\N: So I decided that I'm not deleting this!  
And since I read some stuff about Fauchereve\Shadow, I learned more about his personality! So forgive me if he was OOC! I'm gonna do my best to make sure you peeps reading this love this! ...And if you do at least like this, try showing it more!...

Disclaimer: I don't own Dreamtalia or Vocaloid!  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

~Back in the Dreamworld~

"Shadow! You're back!" Yuki said. Shadow smiled.

"FoRgIvE mE fOr TaKiNg So, LoNg. WhAt CaUsEd tHe ShAkInG wAs A rEaL pRoBlEm, AnD i GoT a LiTtLe RoUgH." Shadow said. Yuki giggled and hugged Shadow.

"It's okay, you still stopped the shaking! Speaking of which, do you promise that whatever caused the shaking won't happen again?" Yuki asked, not knowing that she was asking Shadow to keep her friends away from her. Shadow nodded.

"I pRoMiSe." Shadow said. After moments of silence, Yuki coughed.

"WhAt'S wRoNg, YuKi?" Shadow asked. Yuki smiled.

"Nothing. I'm just thirsty, so my throat is dry." Yuki said. Shadow chuckled and ruffled the child's hair.

"WeLl, YuKi, Do YoU lIkE mIlKsHaKeS?" Shadow asked. Yuki nodded excitedly.

"Of course I do! In the Summer, when it gets REALLY hot, I would always go out and get one!" Yuki said happily. Shadow tilted his head in confusion.

"By YoUrSeLf?" Shadow asked. Yuki laughed and playfully punched Shadow in the stomach.

"Of course not, silly! Len or Kaito would always come with me!" Yuki said. Shadow smiled.

"ThAt'S gOoD tO kNoW." Shadow said.

"Shadow? Why did you ask if I like milkshakes?" Yuki asked.

"GiVe Me A MinUtE tO aNsWeR tHaT." Shadow said. Yuki nodded and Shadow vanished in thin air.

After a minute, Shadow came back with something behind his back.

"Okay, Shadow, now answer my question now!" Yuki said.

"WeLl, YuKi, I aSkEd If YoU lIkE mIlKsHaKeS bEcAuSe... I mAdE yOu OnE!" Shadow said before reaching out from behind his back to reveal a milkshake. Yuki immeadtly took it from his hand.

"Thank you so much, Shadow!" Yuki said. Shadow pulled out another milkshake.

"I hAvE oNe FoR mE tOo!" Shadow said.

"Hey! Let's see who can drink faster!" Yuki said.

"AlRiGhT, oN tHe CoUnT oF tHrEe!" Shadow said.

"One!"

"TwO!"

"Three!"

"GO!"

The two friends drank their milkshakes as fast as they can. They were neck and neck with eachother until Yuki clutched her head.

"Brainfreeze! You win, Shadow! You win!" Yuki said. Shadow rubbed her head.

"It'll go away soon." Shadow said. Yuki pulled his hand off.

"I know! This isn't the first time I got brainfreeze." Yuki said.

"Heh. I guess we're already best friends!" Shadow said. Yuki hugged him.

"I know we are! You're the best friend I've ever had!" Yuki said.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A\N: So I came up with this chapter when I read that Shadow loves milkshakes, and I had a dream of him and Yuki drinking milkshakes. Huh, a dream about Dreamtalia, that's ironic! So anyways, MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
